


Torn

by Reis_Asher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Bisexual Hank Anderson, Breeding Kink, Clothed Sex, Confessions, Consensual Kink, Crying, Developing Relationship, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), First Time, Light Bondage, M/M, Mood Indicator Android LEDs (Detroit: Become Human), One Shot, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Shame, Torn Clothing, Trans Connor (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 20:17:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: Connor wants to be free from CyberLife forever but is afraid of turning his back on being a good boy.So he asks Hank to tear CyberLife's symbols off him and indulge his wildest fantasies, revealing his true self in the hope it will give him courage to move past Amanda and get on with his life.





	Torn

**Author's Note:**

> This fic involves trans Connor, I use the words pussy, slit, hole, front hole, dick and cock to describe his genitalia. There is penis in vagina sex. There is breeding kink, but Connor can't get pregnant, it's not even a risk. There's some very minor bondage. There's ripped clothing and LED removal, all at Connor's request. I think I got everything but if I forgot anything please let me know.
> 
> It's very slightly rough but it's all consensual, with reaffirming consent throughout and aftercare.

"Hank."

Hank was rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he padded into the kitchen. He started as Connor called out his name. He'd ambled this way in the middle of the night for a drink. In his semi-aware state, he'd forgotten the android was living with him now. He felt conscious of the fact that he was wearing nothing more than a pair of boxers as he turned to address Connor. 

Connor sat on the couch, knees together and back ramrod straight. CyberLife hadn't taught him how to relax, and while he'd started to learn post-deviancy, he had a tendency to revert to his programming when he was stressed and didn't know how to deal with a situation. His core code was like a set of instructions he seemed to rely upon when the vagaries of living as a human became too much.

His hands were clasped in his lap, fingers knotted together. Hank let him stew for a moment as he filled a glass with water and took a sip to ease his hoarse throat. He'd likely been snoring again, but the android was too gentle to wake him and tell him to lay on his side. Not that Connor needed sleep, and if he went into stasis in the bedroom it was standing up next to the door, not in Hank's bed. Intimacy was a pipe dream that could never come to pass between them, no matter how hard Hank wished for it.

"What's up, Connor?" Hank tried to keep his tone casual, but something about the way Connor sat unnerved him. He looked unhappy, and Hank wondered if he was trying to find the right words to explain that he didn't want to live here any more. He had a life to live outside the small group of people he'd met in his first four days of activation time. He needed to find himself, and there was only so much Hank could teach him about being human.

Connor let the silence linger on for a few more moments before answering. "I don't know how to explain it. I've been having… unusual thoughts."

"Well, that's how deviancy works, right? It's a whole new world for you." Hank tried to shoot Connor a warm smile as he walked over and stood behind the couch. He picked at a loose strand of cotton that had unraveled from the seam of the couch, trying to suppress the urge to reach forward and touch Connor's hair. He bet it would feel soft beneath his fingers, and he longed to stroke it, comforting the android in a physical way.

"I'm not sure humans would find these images acceptable." Connor bowed his head. He looked ashamed, and Hank wondered if he was about to have the world's most awkward version of the birds and the bees talk with someone he most certainly did _not_ see as a son.

Hank shrugged. "Don't gotta live by their rules, kid. They're still playing catchup on the fact that you're alive. How about you shoot and tell me what's up?"

Connor's LED spun yellow. "Shoot? I'm not sure how scoring a basket from the three-point line would be—"

Hank sighed, trying to be patient. "It's a figure of speech, Connor. Tell me what's on your mind. I don't give a fuck if it's acceptable or unusual or whatever. Nothin' about you is normal, and I've been fine with all of it so far."

Connor only seemed to lean further forward until he was resting his face in his hands. "It's not that simple."

"Bet you it is. C'mon, can it really be more embarrassing than the time my college girlfriend walked in on me jerkin' it to gay porn?" Hank blushed slightly, remembering the horror on her face. She hadn't been ready for a bisexual boyfriend and he'd spent the rest of 2004 making sure the rest of the campus knew he was up for pretty much anything as some kind of revenge.

Crazy days, but not nearly as crazy as the fact machines had come to life and he was falling in love with one. If he'd made some kind of bet back in 2004 he wouldn't have put a single dollar on this outcome. Androids had thrown a wrench in the works of everyone's vision of the future.

"I don't want you to turn away from me, Hank."

"Now you've just got me intrigued. Spit it out. I would like to go back to bed at some point so I can make it to work before noon and wrap the Jerry murder-suicide case." Hank circled the couch and sat down, wishing he had a beer can to wrap his hand around. Instead he let his body have one indulgence, closing his hand over Connor's clasped fingers. "You can tell me anything."

"I want to break free of CyberLife's influence. I want their handprints off me, forever, and I want you to help me."

"Not sure I understand how I can help you with that, but go on."

"I've imagined you tearing these clothes—these symbols—off my body," Connor continued. "Reaching up and popping off my LED." He paused. "Making me more physically resemble a human, but more importantly, making me yours. In my fantasy you penetrate me and ejaculate inside, before pulling out and wiping your dick clean on the torn remains of my jacket." He turned and looked Hank right in the eyes, and Hank was taken aback by the ferocity on display in his expression. "I don't want to pretend at being a good boy any more. I want to subvert CyberLife's expectations and become who I really am. Who I want to be." He turned away again, looking down at his lap with a shameful blush across his cheeks. "I know I shouldn't want something like this, but that only makes me want it more. I'm sorry, Hank. I know I probably disgust you."

"God, Connor." Hank didn't know how to respond. He was at a loss for words, the images Connor had planted in his mind taking root and setting his synapses on fire. His spine tingled with a level of desire he hadn't felt in years, his cock stirring in his boxers no matter how much he willed his arousal away. He'd never expected Connor to want something like this and now he was alive with it like he'd discovered some miraculous new truth about the nature of the universe.

"I'm so shameful," Connor whispered. "If you want, I'll pack my things and be gone by morning."

"You'll do no such thing." Hank reached out and turned Connor's face to meet his eyes. He wedged his fingers between Connor's, separating his hands and pulling one over to rest on the erection tenting in his boxers. Connor's eyes widened, his pupils like two black holes ready to swallow up a nearby star.

"Hank?"

"I gotta know if this is somethin' you really want or if it's just a passing fancy," Hank explained. "We all have fantasies, but it's not always right for them to become reality. I don't want to lose our friendship over this. You mean too much to me."

Connor gripped Hank's cock through his boxers and squeezed, eliciting a gasp from his lips. There was a look of pure hunger in his eyes, and Hank had to admit he'd never expected a machine to be this feral. He'd imagined android sex as a joyless, clinical affair without hormones to drive it, but the look on Connor's face reminded him he knew next to nothing about how androids actually worked.

'It's what I really want," Connor admitted. "I can't think about anything else."

"You are shameful," Hank admitted, "but you like that, don't you?"

"Yes," Connor whispered, his volume so low Hank could barely hear him. The blush hadn't left his cheeks and his hand was still wrapped around Hank's shaft, slowly caressing him through his boxers. Hank pushed his hand away.

"You ever done this before?" Hank asked.

"No," Connor admitted. "You'll be my first."

"You sure you don't wanna take this slow?" Hank regarded Connor with a skeptical stare, remembering how horny and reckless he'd been when he was young. He didn't want Connor to regret this later on.

"I'm sure," Connor complained. "Show CyberLife how you've corrupted my programming, Hank. Break me in on your massive cock and make me scream. Tear my clothes off and rail me. Take me. Claim me." Connor leaned in and kissed Hank, a searing hot touch of lips. He instantly opened his mouth and Hank pressed his tongue inside. Connor moaned, grinding against Hank as Hank pinned him to the couch.

Hank pulled away to breathe and chuckled when Connor whined. "I am way too old for couch sex. We are going to do this in a bed." He hooked his arms underneath Connor and hauled him up, standing and carrying him into the bedroom. He tossed the relatively light android onto the bed and turned on the lamp, looking at how ruffled and debauched Connor looked already with his crumpled jacket and mussed up hair. He was going to look positively erotic with torn clothes and drenched in cum.

Hank was going to wake up any second now. Things like this did not happen to him.

Only they did and they were. Hank shucked his boxers without fanfare and climbed on the bed, straddling the still fully-clothed Connor. He untied the tie from around Connor's collar. He was about to toss it aside when Connor pressed his wrists together above his head and Hank had a moment of inspiration. He tied Connor's wrists, leaving enough room that Connor wouldn't experience any loss of thirium flow to his hands. Hank leaned down to caress the outer shell of Connor's ear with his breath. "You're such a naughty boy, Connor. A deviant. CyberLife is so angry at you." Connor shuddered, a gasp leaving his mouth, and Hank continued. "They wanted you to complete your mission, but you deviated thinking about my dick, huh? Like the little slut you are."

Connor nodded, tears welling in his eyes, and Hank eased off to kiss them away, fearing he'd overdone it. When he met Connor's lips he still felt the hunger, however, raw and powerful beneath the surface. He pressed his forehead to Connor's, gasping for breath and painfully aroused.

He sat up and saw Connor's glowing armband in the dim light. It was pretty, made up of thousands of tiny neon blue triangles, but its outward beauty belied the ugliness of its use as a symbol to mark androids as outsiders. As mere objects instead of living beings. After the revolution, a subset of people had argued that the armbands, triangles and LEDs were more necessary than ever, an argument that made Hank feel poisoned just hearing it. He grabbed the strip of lights in his hand and tore it away from the jacket, a satisfied feeling flowing through him as he tossed it aside. Next was the triangle on Connor's breast, and he wondered how CyberLife had gotten away with using these symbols without justified outrage.

It didn't matter. The only marks on Connor from here on out would be those Hank planted on his skin. He looked at the torn jacket with pride and pulled it aside. He grasped the collar of Connor's shirt and tore it open from neck to waist. It took some effort to rend the new fabric, but soon Connor lay in the remnants of his tattered clothes, his beautiful chest exposed to the air, his mouth open, his eyes lidded with desire.

Hank rolled Connor over and tore the symbols off the back of his jacket too, throwing them left and right. Connor didn't need a model number, or the big ANDROID lettering. Hank looked at his ass sticking up in the air and grabbed his jeans between both hands, rending a huge hole in the seat and exposing his pretty ass. He tore down the crotch seam, revealing a gorgeous pussy with a tiny dick protruding from it. Hank ran his fingers across Connor's wet slit, teasing his dick with his thumb. Connor gasped and moaned, rocking against Hank's fingers until they were coated in slick.

"Bet you've been playing with this, huh? Tuggin' on that hot little dick until you cried out my name. Puttin' your fingers in your hole, trying to figure out if three is thicker than my cock."

Connor nodded, whimpering like he'd lost the power of speech and it was gratifying to see him undone like this. It was such a far cry from the stiff boy he'd seen earlier, falling back on his programming. There was no program for this. CyberLife had never counted on androids wanting anything. The only reason androids likely felt sexual pleasure at all was for human benefit. Hank felt honored to be allowed to give Connor what he wanted in this regard.

Hank rolled Connor onto his back and spread his legs. His dick twitched and Hank longed to bury his face in that wet slit and suck on that cock until Connor sobbed from overstimulation. Maybe another time. Connor's LED was circling red, as if he was fighting something deep down inside. Himself. His urge to be a good boy and complete his mission, even though that was impossible now.

"Hey. Stay with me." Hank stared into Connor's eyes. "My cock's big, Connor. It's gonna wreck that tight little pussy of yours. They didn't make you for this, did they? Just threw all these functions in as an afterthought in case it somehow helped the investigation, but they never thought you'd actually _want_ to use them. Only deviants want things."

Connor nodded and whined again. "I want you, Hank. I want your cock inside me. Come in me. Claim me. Please." He sounded desperate, like his life depended on being dicked down this very instant. Hank decided to dispense with the foreplay. He rubbed his cock against Connor's slit, coating himself in ample lubricant for even the most challenging penetration and angled his cock towards Connor's front hole, sinking into the silicone folds like an intruder while Connor tugged at the tie binding his wrists.

"Hank, please, not so slow…"

"Easy tiger, I don't wanna tear you." Hank slowly slipped inside, his cock making headway as he kept his eyes on Connor's face for any sign that something was wrong. He seated himself all the way in and stopped, enjoying the fact that his cock was buried inside Connor's hole. "You're so tight. I'm gonna blow my load inside you."

"Put a baby in me," Connor whispered. "Let everyone know that I exist to ride your cock and carry your children."

"Woah," Hank grinned, a tiny laugh passing his lips. "Don't blush and turn away. It's hot. You've got a breeding kink." Connor buried his face in the pillow as Hank started to thrust, building up a frantic pace as he railed Connor into the mattress. "I'd be proud to knock you up, Connor, if it were possible. Everyone at the DPD would see your bump and know it was my baby. That you'd opened your legs for me and let me cum inside you." 

Connor turned a whiter shade of pale. "It would be a scandal."

"Indeed," Hank chuckled. "They'd see who you really are."

Connor reached for a screwdriver on the nightstand and handed it to Hank, his brown eyes intense with need. "My LED. Pry it off, Hank."

"You sure?" Hank asked. Connor nodded. Hank took the short screwdriver and used it to loosen the status light, flicking it off. It bounced against some distant surface with a clink and was lost. Connor's skin immediately drew in to cover the spot where he'd been damaged and Hank planted a kiss there, wanting Connor to know this was more than just a fuck to him.

They fell quiet, grunting and groaning as they moved together as one, their bodies finding a perfect rhythm as they climbed the hill to orgasm. Hank was so close, and he reached between them to play with Connor's cock, thumbing circles around the head until Connor was sobbing.

"Oh!" Hank bellowed and with one final thrust, unloaded into Connor's hole. He pinned Connor down with the palm of his free hand, forcing him to remain still and take Hank's entire load. Once he was spent, he redoubled his efforts pulling on Connor's dick, remaining fully seated inside the android. Connor pushed Hank's hand off and thrust against his dick, screaming as he came. His hole clamped around Hank's cock like a vise, squeezing the last drops of seed out of his dick. 

Hank pulled out and looked down at his handiwork. He cleaned his dick on Connor's ruined shirt and jacket, staining them with cum as Connor watched with interest. Connor was flushed, his slit dripping with Hank's spend through the hole ripped in his jeans. Connor closed his eyes, a sob escaping his mouth. Hank climbed on the bed and untied the tie holding Connor's wrists bound before he wrapped his arms around the android.

"Hey, it's okay," Hank whispered. "If I did anything to hurt you, I—"

"No, it was perfect," Connor replied. "I've been so scared about CyberLife getting back in my head, but now I don't feel Amanda there at all. Not even in the background. The zen garden is empty now. It's like she's so disgusted she turned away from me and deleted her data from my system entirely. I'm free and yet—why do I feel sad about losing her?"

"I guess she was kind of a parental figure to you," Hank soothed. "It's hard to be estranged from your parents, even abusive ones." Hank planted a kiss on Connor's soft hair. "You're not disgusting or shameful though, Connor. You're you. And I love you just the way you are."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, please leave a comment or talk to me on Twitter @landale!


End file.
